


You raise me up

by NoLifeAtAll



Series: Pearlina oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: C U T I E S, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marina is super strong, Pearl pretty much weighs nothing to her, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeAtAll/pseuds/NoLifeAtAll
Summary: A collection of moments where Marina carries around her favourite squid.Pearl grows used to it.





	You raise me up

**Author's Note:**

> That title is my magnum opus. I'm not getting any better than that.

The first time it happened was after one of their first splatfest concert. Pearl had been standing on the ground talking to a crewmember; the next Marina had lifted her up and was whirling her around excitedly. The octoling seemed unaware of Pearl crying out in alarm.

Marina eventually stopped whirling her around but didn’t put her down. She was able to hold her up as if she weighed less than a feather. Pearl looked up at her secret girlfriend in surprise as she latched onto her neck as if she would fall otherwise.

“Uh, not that I’m complaining, but…” she began, aware of everyone’s eyes on them. ”But what was that for?”

Marina giggled, half burying her face in Pearl’s tentacles. “Sorry, it’s just…” she sighed. “The atmosphere tonight is just so happy and carefree and…and exciting!”

Pearl’s cheeks flared up as Marina leaned her head on top of hers. She seemed completely oblivious to the people gawking at them. “Y-yeah that’s cool,” Pearl squeaked nervously. “Can you put me down soon?”

The octoling only giggled again and began to kiss her face all over. Pearl sighed in defeat, unable to keep the grin off her face any longer.

The fact they were dating would have come out eventually.

Marina eventually seemed to calm down enough to put her down…and realized they had been watched. Pearl blushed slightly at the looks they were getting but was more concerned about the fact her girlfriend had completely frozen.

“Ok, so we’re dating,” She grumbled protectively, taking the attention off of Marina. “So what? Other idols have dated each other before, y’know! Now if you excuse us.”

Without another word, she grabbed Marina’s hand and walked away with false confidence.

There would most definitely be consequences later on for her behavior, but she decided it was worth it.

\- -

 

It was at the second time it happened that Pearl realized that Marina liked carrying her. They had been walking home from a date. Pearl had been wearing a plain light pink dress with a small gold necklace with a gem. Marina had looked absolutely stunning – so stunning they had almost been late for their booking as Pearl was left speechless – in a black dress that sparkled slightly. (Marina had found Pearl’s gawking adorable.)  
Walking home would have been better, though, if it wasn’t for the fact that it had been raining cats and dogs that morning. You could barely see the pavement under the huge muddy puddles that had formed in the rain’s wake. For Marina, dodging said puddles was easy – she had the advantage of being tall and athletic. While Pearl didn’t think she was unfit – she was in pretty decent shape, she thought – she was still one of the smaller squids in inkopolis and that made dodging puddles a rather daunting task.

Indeed when she finally got the courage to try she slipped as she landed and began to fall backwards-

-And was caught by Marina who swiftly lifted her up bridal style.

Pearl had squeaked and latched onto the octoling’s neck in alarm before calming down slightly. She forgot just how strong Marina was. Marina hadn’t allowed Pearl to really say anything, just gave her an amused but loving look and began leaping over the puddles with the squid in her arms.

She had eventually been put down but found herself oddly disappointed. The disappointment had been eased slightly as Marina kissed her on the cheek afterwards before continuing to walk.

 

The third time it happened was during a concert. It had all been going fine until near the end. Marina had been at the turntables during a part of their song where Pearl was the only one singing. The squid was putting all her energy into her performance as usual when she felt her ankle give way all of a sudden. Her eyes widened as she fell down with a light thump. Slightly unsure of what had just happened, Pearl lay on the ground for a second halfheartedly noting the music coming to a stop and something falling onto the floor.

“Pearlie, are you ok?”

Pearl looked up to see Marina kneeling down next to her. Pearl managed to give her a small grin and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She noticed that Marina had taken off her microphone at some point and she hesitantly did the same.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” She said weakly. “Just fell over that’s all!” To try and prove her point, Pearl slowly began to stand up but as soon as her ankle hit the ground a bolt of pain shot through her. She hissed audibly and fell back down again.

Marina cried out in alarm and stretched her arms out quickly, catching Pearl and gently putting her back down. Unsure of what to do, she looked to the side to see a jellyfish signaling for them to come over.

“Um,” Marina fumbled, leaning over Pearl to pick up the microphone she had dropped. “H-Hey, we’re just gonna get Pearli – Pearl’s ankle sorted out. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Breathing heavily, she dropped the microphone quickly as she stood up. Pearl moved to stand up but began to fall again with a small cry. The octoling moved on instinct and lifted the squid up into her arms effortlessly.

A few inklings in the audience piped up with excited squeals and cheers as it happened reminding Marina that she usually tried to keep lifting Pearl up in private. Pearl made some halfhearted complaints but they were slightly muffled as the squid buried her face into her shoulder. Marina felt her cheeks warm but couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed.

 

It soon became a regular thing in their lives, so much so that it reached the point where Pearl had abandoned steps or climbing to reach things too high for her. She simply asked Marina who was willing to comply with the squid’s request.  
Pearl found it odd how quickly she had become accustomed to Marina’s fondness of carrying her or simply lifting her up. She still wasn’t sure why the octoling liked it quite so much but was usually too nervous to ask.

Until today it seemed.

Once again Pearl had found that the mayonnaise had been placed on a shelf that was too high for her to reach. Marina must have placed it there without thinking again. She sighed in annoyance, looking around for her. Not in sight.

“Rina, can I have some help?” she called out.

“Oh, sure,” came the reply. Pearl heard her girlfriend place something down – a book most likely - before walking into the kitchen. “What’s wrong, Pearlie?”

“You placed the mayonnaise on the top shelf again,” Pearl sighed. “Could I have a lift?”

Marina giggled lightly and nodded. “Anything for you, pearlie,” she cooed affectionately. Pearl felt her cheeks blaze pink as she was lifted up easily. She picked up the sauce bottle quickly and motioned that she was ready to be put down. Marina didn’t seem ready to though, turning the squid around easily to face her.

Pearl squirmed slightly but didn’t complain, simply looked up at the octoling in slight confusion. Marina simply giggled again and began pressing kisses all over her face. The squid complained slightly at first but soon began to laugh airily.

Eventually Marina stopped and placed Pearl down gently. Pearl was still laughing slightly when the thought to ask her occurred. “Rina, can I ask a question?” she asked, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Marina hummed questioningly, gently fussing over the small girl. Pearl blushed lightly as she placed the mayonnaise on the counter. She was always slightly surprised how affectionate the usually shy octoling was towards her.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything, but,” Pearl paused to find the words. “Why do you enjoy carrying me so much?”

Marina’s cheeks flushed teal as she leaned back. “I-I…” she stuttered nervously, fiddling with her fingers. She looked away from Pearl, struck by a sudden feeling of shyness. She looked back quickly as Pearl placed a hand on her arm comfortingly. The shyness seemed to melt away. “I don’t really know,” she said softly.

Pearl smiled back at her. “That’s fine,” she assured her. “I was just curious. I…kinda like it anyway.” Marina blushed but grinned at her, which made her blush. Before Pearl could react, Marina had leaned forward and lifted her up into a hug. She squeaked and wrapped herself around the octoling in alarm.

She could hear Marina laugh cutely in her ear.

Pearl would never admit it out loud but she thought of that moment a lot.

 

Marina yawned as the credits rolled. Pearl had convinced her to watch a movie with her and, well, Marina couldn’t deny Pearl of anything very well. The same applied to Pearl but she’d never admit it. Marina chuckled to herself at the thought and turned to look at the small squid that had fallen asleep a little while ago.

She was snoring quietly, which to marina were some of the cutest noises in all of Inkopolis. Pearl would complain but she’d insist that it was true. She contemplated waking her girlfriend up but decided against it, switching the TV off.

Instead she stood up and picked Pearl up gently. The squid stirred slightly at the movement. “Shh, it’s ok,” Marina assured her soothingly. “Go back to sleep.” Pearl mumbled a sleepy complaint but seemed to drift off again in a second.

Marina giggled quietly and pressed a light kiss to the squid’s forehead. Her reverie was broken by a yawn, reminding her of how late it was. Blinking sleepily, she made her way to the room they shared and lay Pearl down on the bed.

Pearl seemed to wake up slightly as she was placed down. She looked around groggily and wormed her way under the covers before falling asleep again. Marina smiled to herself in amusement as she lay down in bed as well.

“Good night, Pearlie,” she whispered softly, kissing her on the forehead. “I love you.”

As Marina fell to sleep, Pearl opened one eye sneakily with a small grin.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me surprisingly long to write so I'm sorry for the rushed ending!
> 
> The idea came to me a few weeks ago. Marina can most likely lift up pearl like she weighs nothing. Octolings have been described as having superior physical capabilities than inklings so this idea was born.


End file.
